HazardousVoice
HazardousVoice id a trap singer smutaite with an natural contralto and alto voice. She currently has over 2,000+ followers on Sing! Smule. She describes herself as "ikemen" often, using a low tone in her voice in songs. At times, she will switch to a "kawaii" voice in certain songs, but claims it hurts her throat. However, recently she started using a "kawaii voice" which she refers to as "kawaii Haza". She's also noted to do screamo covers, mainly in metal rock songs, and even in PonPonPon, and Dan Dan Hayaku Naru once. She is often heard harmonizing in songs. Unintentionally messing up in songs, she finds it quite humorous and posts them. She is notable for being able to naturally sound just like the utaite 96Neko. She is able to imitate and do impersonation of 96Neko's voice, heard doing so in the songs "Matryoshka - ver. 96neko & vipTenchou", "Eh? Ah, sou. ver. 96Neko." and "Ah, it's a wonderful cats life! - ver 96Neko." The songs she are known for singing. Hazard likes making parody of certain songs, such as "Oppai Circulation" (Renai Circulation), Nyantryoshka (Matryoshka), and recently, "The Third Pudding Fanclub"(The Third Pudding War.) Also, she likes making rap lyrics for songs, but doesn't do this often. -(permission from HazardousVoice to edit wiki! -Saika) Groups ★EX-96☆GAKUEN (Co-Leader) ★Nekoloids (Inactive) ★EX-NNSA ★EX-NNSV ★EX-Connecting 7 (Leader) ★GRAND★FINALE (Upcoming/Leader) Trivia * She is the creator for her male UTAU named CODE who seems to be an android. She claims Vocaloid Megurine Luka is Code's love interest. * She is half Japanese, but only prefers to speak Japanese to her family. Her mother tongue is Osaka-ben dialect, but she mainly speaks English for the sake of others understanding, and claims her English is bad. She likes to speak other languages and was seen attemptinh to speak French & Tagalog at one point. * She is often mistaken for a male, which she finds amusing and does not mind. * She often is always depicted as a male, and taking and chosen as males in collabs and whatnot. * Her favorite flavor of foods is spicy. * Her favorite dish is Japanese Beef Curry, and stated her favorite american dish is Pizza and pastas. * Her favorite snack is green tea Yokan, Ikayaki, and really likes a variety of spicy chips. * Her favorite candy is Botan Rice Candy(Botan Ame.), She also likes kit-kats, Milka(European Chocolate Brand), Reese's, and crunch bars. She also really loves Meiji snacks and chocolates, her favorites being Kinoko no Yama, Pocky and chocobeat. * Her rolemodel is 96猫. * Her favorite Utaites are Yorukichi, Dasoku, Kyounosuke, 96猫, ' KanzentaiCell, Fukuwa, and Touyu.' * Her favorite NND rappers are FMくん, hizza, nqrse, and Hashiyan. * Her favorite NND Dancer is Miume. * Her favorite NND producers are Muryoku-P, yuyoyuppe, hachi-p, Yairi, and wowaka. * Her favorite Vocaloid is Megurine Luka, and her favorite UTAU is Yokune Ruko. * She has a cat named Ri-chan(Aka, Ri-ri), and a Tuxedo male cat named Sousuke and refers to him with a number of nicknames. * Her favorite PC Game is Ghost in The Shell Stand Alone Complex: First Assault, she is an official early beta tester. * Her favorite anime is the Ghost in the Shell series. * She really likes Rilakkuma and Pusheen. * She is hates and fears dolls. Having somewhat a hatred for them, she stated she never wants to own a doll in her life. She also has somewhat a fear of clowns and thunderstorms, she claims to hate the Mcdonald's mascot. * Her favorite music genre is J-rock(Japanese Rock) - Visual Kei. * Her username, HazardousVoice came from, her voice meaning to sound bad, and doing harsh screamo and rock covers mainly. Links Hazard's Twitter https://twitter.com/25_biohazado Hazard's Sing! Smule http://www.smule.com/HazardousVoice Hazard's Q&A Boxhttp://curiouscat.me/hazardousvoiceCategory:Smule Female Utaite Category:Female Category:Smutaite Category:Trap Singer Category:Reversed Trap Category:Screamo Youtaite Category:Singers